


Love Across the Multiverse [Traducción al español]

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Exhibitionism, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mojoworld, Repression, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Mojo presenta: ¡Amor a través del multiverso! En el episodio de esta noche, un supersoldado endurecido por la batalla se encuentra atraído por su guapo y genial compañero de equipo. ¡Es un duelo agonizante entre sus antiguas creencias y las pasiones secretas de su corazón! ¿El verdadero amor conquistará todo? ¡Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo! ¡No te pierdas lo más destacado de la temporada!(Se recomienda la discreción del espectador. Los residentes de Mojoworld que no voten por sus participantes favoritos de la temporada serán enviados de manera directa a la arena. Los saluda Mojo).





	Love Across the Multiverse [Traducción al español]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Across the Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> **Sineala** escribió este lindo OS y me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo. ¡Sería genial que le dejaran sus kudos!
> 
> Puedes dejarle kudos [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044)
> 
> Portada para la traducción [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773673).
> 
> También disponible en wattpad [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193547183-love-across-the-multiverse-traducci%C3%B3n).
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> **Mojoworld:**
> 
> Mojoworld es un reino extradimensional y extratemporal habitado por unos seres denominados los "sin espina", cuya mayor pasión es la industria del entretenimiento, sobre todo los programas de televisión, su Rey se llama Mojo. Los seres de este reino generalmente realizan sus programas haciendo trabajar a sus esclavos, poniéndolos en situaciones reales, esto evolucionó hasta el punto que algunos de sus programas requieren que secuestren a otras razas a través del multiverso para que participen en sus shows. Casi siempre, estos "participantes" lo hacen en contra de su voluntad, generalmente los amenazan para que colaboren.

—Oh, tienen que estar bromeando —dice Tony, mirando al grupo reunido de alienígenas claramente hostiles que los rodean.

Más extraterrestres. Jesucristo. Este será otro de esos días en los que Steve desearía que SHIELD nunca lo hubiera despertado.

Se están acercando.

Tony se prepara, con los pies separados, la forma en que se pone cuando está listo para una pelea. Él levanta sus manos, las palmas brillando en azul.

Uno de los alienígenas, un hombre de piel azul, presiona un botón en un pequeño dispositivo en su mano. La armadura de Tony se desprende de él, en pedazos, con un estruendo resonante, dejando a Tony de pie allí, manchado generosamente con ese extraño gel verdoso en el que se cubre, debajo del traje. Él tiene un traje ceñido, negro empapado de verde. Su pelo está manchado con el gel. Él está... completamente indefenso ahora. Sin el traje, no podrá contribuir mucho a la pelea.

—No creo que estén bromeando, Stark —dice Steve, y él levanta su escudo...

Y luego, de alguna manera, está acostado de espaldas, paralizado, y el mismo alienígena le quita el escudo de las manos.

—Quédense allí —dice el alienígena. A Steve le parece que habla inglés, pero lo que oye no coincide con los movimientos de la boca del hombre. Le sorprende que estén muy, muy superados aquí—. La directora quiere verlos antes de que los enviemos a vestuario y maquillaje.

Steve mira fijamente. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

El extraterrestre se retira con su escudo. Él está indefenso ahora. El piso que rodea a Steve y Tony está rayado brevemente con una línea púrpura brillante, formando un arco en el aire, una cúpula de energía que rodea a los dos. Una prisión. Su escudo está fuera de la pequeña cúpula, al igual que las piezas de la armadura de Tony.

Están jodidos, piensa Steve, y aplasta implacablemente el pánico.

Tony, que todavía está de pie, le ofrece una mano en silencio. Steve la toma. La piel de Tony está vagamente verdosa y todavía un poco pegajosa por el gel verde. Steve se limpia la mano a escondidas en los pantalones.

—¿Qué-? —Steve comienza, pero no tiene tiempo para decir nada más, porque hay otro alienígena parado fuera de la cúpula.

Esta es una mujer. Es alta, de piel pálida, pelirroja. Ella se ve humana, pero Steve sabe que de seguro no lo es. Lleva una especie de moño de color caqui con un gran número de bolsas en el cinturón. Ella tiene un enorme tatuaje de estrella en un ojo; es un poco más extremo de lo que los niños en estos días suelen hacer, pero no estaría demasiado fuera de lugar en la Tierra. Ella está agarrando un portapapeles y hay un micrófono de auriculares en su cara. Ella se ve... agotada, tal vez.

—Bienvenidos a Mojo Studios —dice la mujer. Los movimientos de su boca aún no coinciden con las palabras que escucha, pero la traducción extraña... le ha dado una voz aburrida, un acento que suena casi como Filadelfia. Steve se pregunta si todo está en su cerebro—. Mojo Network se complace en informarles que han sido elegidos para " _Amor a través del Multiverso_ ", el nuevo espectáculo de Mojoverso de galaxias que abarca el verdadero romance, producido por el propio Mojo. Confirmen su identidad.

El cerebro de Steve se enreda y tartamudea en las palabras _verdadero romance_.

—Supe de un tipo llamado Mojo en el negocio de los reality shows —dice Tony, pensativo—. Mojo Adams. Un poco de problemas de peso. Tuvo un desagradable encuentro con los X-Men hace unos años.

La mujer los mira fijamente, sin parpadear.

—Por favor confirmen su identidad —repite ella. Ella mira su portapapeles, con una impaciente y pequeña contracción de sus manos—. Rogers, Steven. Stark, Anthony. Afiliación: Vengadores. Planeta de origen: Tierra-616. ¿Verdad?

—¿Vengadores? —Steve pregunta, confundido, al mismo tiempo que Tony dice:

—En realidad, mi nombre es Antonio.

Los ojos de la mujer se abren y dice algo que el traductor se niega a traducir.

—Discúlpenme un momento.

Ella está a unos veinte pies de distancia en la amplia bahía, tal vez del tamaño de un hangar de aviones, pero Steve todavía puede escuchar su áspera voz en sus auriculares, y él levanta un dedo en silencio cuando Tony abre la boca de nuevo.

—...No, en realidad —susurra ella—, 616 _no_ es lo mismo que 1610. No me importa si en la mayoría de los números son iguales. ¿Es posible que esos idiotas tuyos que trabajan en el Casting Multidimensional no sepan _contar_? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con ellos? Queremos presentar a los Vengadores, así que es mejor que... ¿a qué te refieres con que-? ¿Realmente-? —Hay una pausa—. No sé de dónde estás sacando que es mi culpa. Necesitamos filmar esta noche y no queda tiempo para conseguir más. —Ella suspira y se frota el puente de la nariz mientras camina—. Bien, pero si Mojo se molesta, es tu cuello el que pagará, chico.

Ella se remonta a ellos, visiblemente furiosa.

—Tú —dice ella, sacudiendo su barbilla a Steve—. ¿Eres el Capitán América?

Desconcertado, Steve asiente.

Ella se vuelve hacia Tony.

—¿Iron Man?

Tony hace una de esas sonrisas matiné-ídolo, del tipo que hace que el estómago de Steve se vuelva raro y realmente no se supone que lo debería hacer.

—Por supuesto.

—Correcto —dice ella, sin tonterías—. Bastante bien. Lo harán.

—¿Para qué? —Steve pregunta.

Ella lo mira como si no pudiera creer que él fuera tan estúpido. A Steve no le gusta mucho golpear a las mujeres, pero sus dedos están ansiosos por conseguir su escudo.

—¿El nombre del show no lo reveló ya? Aquí, en _Amor a través del Multiverso_ , competirán con una variedad de parejas especialmente seleccionadas. Los entrevistaremos sobre su relación, obtendremos algunas imágenes sinceras y luego, por supuesto, ustedes dos continuarán con la acción.

—¿Acción? —Steve hace eco, sin comprender. ¿Quieren que luchen entre ellos? Difícilmente será justo, sin la armadura de Tony. Su mente aún se tambalea por la palabra _relación_ , para ser honesto. No hay relación aquí.

Tony lo mira y sonríe de nuevo.

—Cap —dice, en un tono casi alegre y explicativo—, estoy bastante seguro de que quieren que follemos ante la cámara.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice la mujer, en un acuerdo enérgico, y la parte inferior cae del estómago de Steve porque- no. Él no puede. No es tan raro y ya es bastante malo que piense en los hombres a veces, demonios, incluso muchas veces piensa en Tony, pero no puede. Realmente no puede hacer esto—. Se proporcionarán todos los suministros y materiales solicitados. Cuando se transmita el episodio, todos los de Mojoworld votarán por la pareja que más les complació, y luego los ganadores podrán regresar a sus hogares. Los demás participantes pasarán a nuestros demás espectáculos más adversos.

La boca de Steve está seca.

—Quieres que... nos involucremos en actos pornográficos indecentes. Perversiones. Entre nosotros. Mientras un planeta entero nos mira. —Su mandíbula se aprieta—. Me niego.

Ella lo mira fijamente.

—Usted no quiere negarse, Capitán.

Ella retrocede y gesticula, y una imagen holográfica aparece en el aire. Es Clint Barton, sentado en una pequeña celda. Está esposado y encadenado, y les sonríe sombríamente. Hay sangre secándose en la comisura de su boca.

—Hola —dice Clint—. Me están diciendo que soy rehén.

Steve solo mira fijamente.

—Hacemos lo que ellos quieren —dice Tony—, ¿o sino te matan?

—Creo que sí —dice Clint—. Quiero decir, obviamente tengo preferencias aquí en cuanto a cómo debería ir esto, pero-

—Estoy dentro —dice Tony, al instante, con atención. La determinación parpadea en su rostro por un segundo antes de que vuelva a sonreír. La mujer agita su mano. La imagen desaparece.

Steve todavía parece que no puede decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Qué? —Hay una mirada irritable en la cara de Tony, por solo un segundo, como si pensara que Steve lo está juzgando, y está bien, tal vez Steve lo está juzgando, solo un poco. Tony siempre ha sido tan... libre con sus afectos, pero esto está más allá de Steve. ¿Piensa que es divertido? ¿Cree que es un juego? Steve quiere empujarlo, para averiguar dónde se detiene esa maldita máscara. Pero Tony sigue sonriendo, una vez más, y todo es esa máscara. Como si nada pudiera tocarlo—. No es un gran problema, Cap. Es solo sexo. No será mi primer video sexual. —Él guiña, aludiendo a ese video que tiene con Romanoff y que todos vieron—. Y no me mires así. Sé que has visto mi video sexual.

Steve abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo.

Él podría haber encontrado a sus pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia esa cinta en... momentos inapropiados. Sucedió. No fue ningún problema. Esto es ahora.

—Entonces ganaremos —dice Tony, y ahora sonríe y este es el peor día de la vida de Steve—. Ganaremos y todos nos iremos a casa. No hay problema.

—Estás muy confiado —dice la mujer.

Tony se ríe, un sonido gutural.

—Querida —dice—. ¿Me _conoces_?

Ella levanta una ceja, sin impresionarse, y luego señala a cuatro guardias, que se acercan, con las armas levantadas.

—Estos señores lo acompañarán a las instalaciones del baño. Tú —dice, dirigiéndose a Steve—, irás al guardarropa.

Y luego el campo de contención baja, y se están alejando de Tony, y Steve levanta las manos mientras cuatro guardias más entran portando más armas, y él no puede hacer nada, y Tony se ha ido...

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Tony que sí. O no. Seguramente iba a decir que no. Pueden idear algún plan para rescatar a Clint y salir de aquí. Ellos no necesitan hacer esto. No necesitan estar de acuerdo con esto.

Tal vez le hubiera dicho a Tony que sí de todos modos. No, se dice a sí mismo, claro que no.

**...**

**...**

Steve está tratando de no parpadear en las luces. Han esposado sus manos a la silla, pero él no cree que las esposas aparezcan en la grabación. Piensa que están filmándolo desde el pecho para arriba.

Como plan de escape, atacar al maquillador no fue su mejor idea o la más exitosa.

—Sigue sonriendo —dice una mujer en algún lugar detrás de la cámara. Ella tiene serpientes en el pelo. Ella sostiene una especie de rifle futurista, con el tipo de táctica en el disparo que sugiere que ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo y que no tiene miedo de dispararle—. Y sigue hablando. Lo editaremos más tarde. Cuéntame cómo te sientes acerca de Tony Stark.

Ningún entrenamiento en interrogación lo ha preparado para esto.

Él quiere decirle que se joda, pero piensa que si lo hace hay una posibilidad muy real de que junten sus palabras individuales en un tapiz profano de mentiras mal citadas y tendrá que escucharse diciendo " _quiero que Tony Stark me joda_ ".

No está realmente seguro de si eso sería una mentira.

El dedo de la mujer se desliza hasta el gatillo de su rifle.

—Tony es un buen compañero de equipo —dice Steve, porque eso es lo menos que puede decir. Por un lado, el hábito arraigado significa que no quiere entregar nada al enemigo; por otro lado, apenas hay secretos militares involucrados, y él no quiere particularmente que le disparen en la cabeza por nada. ¿Pero él no piensa en todo el planeta alienígena y el universo que lo sabrá? Debería estar al tanto de cualquier sentimiento que tenga por Tony.

No tiene sentimientos por Tony, se dice a sí mismo. No hay sentimientos aquí.

Alguien más, un hombre, hace un ruido de disgusto.

—Te dije que deberíamos haber conseguido al verdadero Capitán América.

_Soy el verdadero Capitán América_ , Steve quiere decir. Él piensa que ha habido algún tipo de confusión aquí.

—Sí —otro hombre está de acuerdo, bajo, burlón—. Al menos al del 616 sí le gusta su Stark.

—Cállate —dice la dama serpiente—. Este es el que tenemos.

Steve hace sonar sus cadenas con molestia y comienza a sentirse injustamente difamado. ¿Cómo diablos no es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos?

—Oye —dice indignado—. Stark me gusta mucho.

Entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Si no estuviera encadenado, se habría golpeado en la cara.

La dama de las serpientes lo rodea como si estuviera acechando a su presa. Es una postura que va demasiado bien con su pelo de serpentina.

—¿Oh? —ella pregunta—. Dime más. —Una de las serpientes abre sus mandíbulas y susurra.

—Él es... —Steve comienza, torpemente, cambiando sus ataduras y apartando la vista de la cámara—. Es... es un hombre bueno, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo encuentras atractivo? —la mujer ronronea.

Steve aprieta la mandíbula.

—No —dice, rotundamente—. Por supuesto no.

Él piensa que tal vez ella está frunciendo el ceño. Él no puede ver su cara, pero ella está decepcionada en sus hombros. Hay una pausa larga, considerable. Y luego levanta la cabeza y él está seguro de que ahora está sonriendo.

—Pero, capitán —dice ella—, ¿acaso él no tiene un gran trasero?

Él no puede no imaginarlo. Él no puede. Está pensando en el culo de Tony ahora. Difícilmente podría haberlo evitado. Es como si Tony quisiera que todos miraran. No es como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo especial para notar el trasero de Tony, pero sus trajes están diseñados de forma impecable y muestran cada parte de él para sacar ventaja. Tony siempre está mostrando. La ropa de Tony siempre se aferra, nada mal, pero hay una sensualidad definida en él, en la forma en que habita su cuerpo. Solo mirándolo, Steve puede imaginar cómo es follarlo. Sería lento y suave. Tony estaría sonriendo, lánguido de placer. Oh Cristo. Steve se desplaza en la silla. Realmente espera que no estén filmando todo su cuerpo.

—¿Le estás haciendo estas mismas preguntas? —pregunta, por fin.

Ella asiente.

Se pregunta qué está diciendo Tony sobre su trasero. Probablemente es muy complementario.

**...**

**...**

Uno de los guardias finalmente libera las cadenas cuando el otro guardia abre la pesada puerta frente a él. Steve no tiene tiempo para prestar mucha atención al entorno antes de que lo empujen por la puerta. Las cadenas y una llave se colocan detrás de él, golpeando la alfombra de felpa.

—Puedes quedarte con las esposas, en caso de que los dos quieran jugar —dice el guardia. Él se esta riendo—. Ni siquiera pienses en escapar. Estaremos esperando afuera, y estamos armados. Las cámaras están en vivo.

La puerta se cierra de golpe, pesadamente. La forma en que resonó, es probablemente demasiado pesada para que incluso Steve la derrumbe.

Steve levanta la vista, finalmente, recupera el aliento y hace un chequeo de la habitación en la que se encuentra. Es un dormitorio, con un ambiente genérico de habitación de hotel. La alfombra está un poco manchada. Hay pinturas de ciencia ficción colgadas en las paredes, paisajes de estrellas y planetas anillados. Steve considera el hecho de que actualmente están encarcelados por extraterrestres y supone que no es ciencia ficción después de todo. Hay una puerta que parece que conduce a un baño.

El feo papel tapiz a rayas color melocotón está salpicado de pequeños destellos electrónicos que Steve apuesta que son cámaras, y seguramente los están grabando. Hay algunas cosas más que probablemente son también cámaras, pequeñas esferas voladoras. Una de ellas está flotando en la esquina.

Pero sobre todo, hay una cama. Una cama muy grande, con fundas de color rojo oscuro y almohadas apiladas.

Y en el medio de la cama, está Tony.

Tony está descansando contra las almohadas. A diferencia de Steve, que todavía está en uniforme porque había tratado de escapar antes de que le dieran una vestimenta, Tony lleva una túnica de aspecto cómodo, también roja. Steve resueltamente no piensa en lo que Tony está, o no está, usando debajo. Su cabello se ve un poco húmedo, pero ya no tiene gel en ninguna parte, por lo que debe haberse lavado. Hay una botella en la mano de Tony. Él está bebiendo directamente de ella, habiendo abandonado las sutilezas de los vasos. Hay tres botellas más, llenas de varios líquidos probablemente alcohólicos, en la mesita de noche.

—Oh, mírate —dice Tony alegremente, y él sonríe— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Golpeaste a alguien? —Suena positivamente encantado.

Steve aprieta los dientes.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte —canta Tony, y suena como un cumplido cuando lo dice. Le arroja la botella a Steve—. ¿Quieres un poco de Everclear? La versión alienígena de Everclear, de todos modos. No es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, pero sabes lo que dicen sobre los mendigos y los que eligen.

—No —dice Steve, frunciendo el ceño, y su mirada se dirige al resto de las botellas—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Tony se encoge de hombros.

—Servicios de artesanía. ¿No te llevaron a servicios de artesanía? —Sus ojos se iluminan de alegría—. ¿No puedes ir allí si golpeas a alguien?

—Cállate —dice Steve. Ni siquiera quiere estar en una habitación con Tony, mucho menos, mucho menos-, ni siquiera puede pensarlo—. ¿Recibiste algo que no sea alcohol? ¿Qué tan borracho estás planeando estar?

Tony toma otro sorbo y se pasa la lengua por los labios, y Steve no mira fijamente, Steve absolutamente no mira fijamente.

—Digamos que definitivamente no voy a hacer esto estando sobrio, querido.

—No puedo hacer esto _contigo_ —responde Steve. Se supone que suena como una broma, pero no lo hace, no cuando él lo dice. Todo el miedo y el anhelo en él están saliendo de su interior con rabia.

—Vete a la mierda, soy encantador —le responde Tony, con más que un rastro de calor real, y él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para tragar una generosa bocanada de licor.

Cristo. _Claro_ que van a ganar la competencia de romance, a este ritmo. Asumiendo que los votantes son sordos y ciegos.

Luego Tony suspira, y por un instante parece cansado, pero solo por un instante.

—Correcto —dice, una vez más alegre—. Vamos a empezar esta fiesta.

Parece casi ansioso. El estómago de Steve se enoja en disgusto. Tony _quiere esto_.

De repente, Tony coloca la botella en la mesita de noche, se levanta y balancea las piernas hasta el borde de la cama. Abre el cajón de la mesita de noche y recupera una caja de condones y, posiblemente, la maldita botella más grande de lubricante personal que Steve ha visto en toda su vida. Los caracteres alienígenas se imprimen verticalmente a lo largo de los lados y hay un dibujo animado muy explícito y de colores brillantes de una mujer verde desnuda y algo con demasiados tentáculos involucrados... bueno. Es una experiencia educativa que a Steve le habría encantado saltarse. Tony está hablando y Steve no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo, porque Jesucristo, ¿cómo puede alguien poner tantos tentáculos en esa estampa...?

Trata de no preguntarse si estos pervertidos alienígenas van a ser decepcionados al ver la anatomía humana. Intenta muy, muy difícilmente no imaginarse la anatomía de Tony y dónde podría terminar algo en relación con él.

Piensa que quizás todavía lo está mirando, porque después de que Tony saca todo el licor y pone la botella de lubricante en la mesa, mueve una mano a través del campo de visión de Steve. Steve sale de su aturdimiento, parpadeando.

—Tierra a Steve —dice Tony. Su voz es enérgica, pero aún con esa indolencia, él disfruta de todo. Él es tan libre. Él solo piensa en algo que quiere y él simplemente... él simplemente lo hace. Como si fuera fácil—. ¿Parte superior o inferior?

El tono de Tony es práctico, como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta simple, como si fuera una pregunta sobre qué litera quiere Steve. Pero no lo es, y él _no puede_ pensar que es maravilloso, porque la idea suena maravillosa y _no está bien_.

—Tampoco. —Steve raspa. Su voz es ronca. Ni siquiera suena como él mismo. Piensa que tal vez está temblando—. No me importa cuánto desees empujar tu polla en mi culo, Stark. No va a suceder. Nada de esto.

Y Tony... cambia. La máscara se desliza, y sus ojos se suavizan, y hay algo amable, muy amable, en su rostro, como si él _entendiera_ , y Steve odia eso. Él odia todo esto.

Era mucho más fácil cuando pensaba que Tony era solo un mujeriego y un borracho. Al menos entonces, todo lo que sentía por Tony estaba templado, de alguna manera, con disgusto. No había ninguna posibilidad de que sintiera algo... más... hacia un hombre que actuaba así.

Es aún peor saber que Tony es un buen hombre.

Steve no sabe por qué lo está haciendo, pero está caminando hacia adelante, prácticamente tambaleándose, sentado, y está posado en el borde de la cama, a un pie de Tony.

Tony se acerca, como si pensara que tocar a Steve podría consolarlo de alguna manera, pero luego se da cuenta de su error y se detiene, retirando su mano.

—Está bien —dice Tony, muy suavemente, y no hay burla en su voz, ni una mirada burlona en su mirada—. Está bien. Esta es una situación pésima, lo sé, pero no tenemos muchas otras opciones. Tenemos que hacerlo. Créeme, no es así como hubiera querido que sucediera esto. —Levanta una ceja, dejando claro que hay, tal vez, otras formas en las que hubiera querido esto, pero Steve no puede pensar en eso ahora—. Sé que eres heterosexual. Lo sé. —Tony hace una mueca—. Pero tú... tienes que trabajar conmigo aquí, Cap. Va a estar fuera de tu zona de comodidad sin importar qué, pero podemos minimizar la incomodidad. Si confías en mí.

—Confío en ti —dice, su voz aún ronca. Por supuesto que confía en Tony. Él confía en él con su vida todos los días—. Pero no quiero que... —Ni siquiera puede imaginárselo. O tal vez él puede, demasiado fácilmente—. ¿Qué estás ofreciendo, exactamente?

—Una boca es una boca. —Tony se encoge de hombros, cierra los ojos y se balancea un poco en la cama—. No tienes que besarme. No tienes que tocarme. No estoy pidiendo una reciprocidad. —Abre los ojos y sonríe con una sonrisa horrible y sombría—. Doy una buena mamada. Solo cierra los ojos y finge que soy una chica. Finge que soy Jan. Lo que sea que quieras.

—Jan y yo no estamos juntos —señala Steve.

Además, él no quiere pensar en ella haciendo... eso. Antes de congelarse, en el mundo en el que había crecido, en el mundo correcto, esa no era el tipo de cosas que tu chica haría para ti. Se suponía que estabas con alguien educada. Si querías eso, tenías que ir con una chica trabajadora. Pero ese no es el caso en estos días. Jan se lo había ofrecido más de un par de veces, e incluso él la había aceptado una vez. Y sí, él había disfrutado, físicamente hablando, se había sentido tan condenadamente culpable que no la había dejado hacerlo otra vez. Él tampoco se lo había hecho a ella, a pesar de que en la televisión y en las revistas comenzaba a tener la impresión de que un buen hombre en estos días, un hombre realmente agradable, se suponía que debía hacérselo a su chica también. Ella había pensado que él era anticuado. Un palo en el barro. Arrastrándola hacia abajo. Reteniéndola.

Es diferente pensar que Tony haga eso por él. Si... si ya es raro, si está haciendo algo raro, no importa mucho lo que sea. Todavía se siente un poco mal, claro, pero el error no se suma a la parte donde la persona que está arrodillada para él es otro tipo. Se siente como que si una vez cruza esa línea, una vez que tocara a un hombre, todo estaría permitido.

Esa es la parte aterradora.

Peor aún así, encuentra que puede imaginarse a Tony allí. Él _quiere_ imaginarse a Tony allí. La proposición dibuja imágenes en su mente: Tony agachado ante él. Sus propios dedos recorriendo el cabello ondulado de Tony. Tony sonriéndole, su mirada oscura y lustrosa. Los labios de Tony, resbaladizos y húmedos, envolviéndose alrededor de su polla.

Tony sería bueno en eso, por supuesto. Ha tenido mucha experiencia. Él sabría exactamente qué hacer. Puede que no... ni siquiera podría reírse de los patéticos intentos de Steve, si Steve quisiera devolverle el favor...

Cristo. Se está poniendo duro.

—Lo que sea que haga por ti, entonces —dice Tony. Cuando Steve cambia de posición con torpeza, Tony se encoge de hombros de nuevo, aparentemente ajeno, gracias a Dios, al efecto de sus palabras anteriores—. Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar.

Él no puede. Él no puede hacer esto. Él no puede ser el tipo de hombre que hace esto. Eso lo cambiaría todo. No sabe quién sería, al otro lado, y no quiere saberlo.

—No —dice Steve, y él está sacudiendo la cabeza—. No, yo... eso... eso no será posible.

Tony suspira.

—Supuse que dirías eso —dice, y por un instante se ve tan triste. Steve siente una terrible empatía en su pecho, porque Tony está sufriendo de alguna manera y Steve no sabe qué hacer, nunca sabe qué hacer por nadie, está indefenso y odia estarlo. Y luego Tony levanta la cabeza—. Cierto. Ve allí, al baño.

Steve parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Tony sonríe, amplio y encantador, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Quieren un programa. Tenemos que darles un programa, querido. Afortunadamente, soy lo suficientemente sexy para los dos. —Se pasa la lengua por los labios de nuevo, un gesto calculado que solo hace que Steve se ponga más caliente y más miserable—. Así que te sentarás allá dentro y yo entretendré a los espectadores. ¿A menos que también quisieras mirar?

—No —dice Steve, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el calor le pica en la espalda. Él está mintiendo, oh Dios, está mintiendo. Simplemente puede imaginarse a Tony, su bata abierta, con los dedos sobre un pezón en pico, y luego perezosamente la dureza, y... no. Las palabras salen de él—. Pero eso no va a ser lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? Es la _vida_ de Barton, o has olvidado...

—Las personas que vetan los planes A y B no pueden expresar una opinión sobre el plan C, cariño —dice Tony, y el "cariño" suena como una obscenidad.

Steve frunce el ceño de nuevo y se levanta de la cama, con las manos cerradas en puños.

—No me llames así. —Él pisa hacia el baño.

—No te gustarán las otras opciones, dulzura. —La voz de Tony se ha vuelto ligera y burlona de nuevo.

No es real. El verdadero Tony se ha ido, oculto de nuevo, y es demasiado tarde como para... tener algo que signifique... algo verdadero, algo que no sea una burla o un juego o un truco que lo lastime. Si Tony lo tocaba, Tony vería que le gusta, Tony lo _sabría_ , y Tony lo usaría contra él, ¿no? Así es como trabaja Tony. Lo ha visto. Nunca es serio. Tal vez Natasha era seria para él, pero nada después.

Nunca ofreció nada real.

—Cállate, Stark. —Steve gruñe, cuando finalmente llega al cuarto del baño. Él golpea la puerta del baño detrás de él. Decepcionantemente, ni siquiera hace un ruido bueno y satisfactorio, no como la puerta exterior que tenía cuando los guardias lo arrojaron aquí.

Él examina su entorno. Es un baño de hotel sórdido básico, de color blanquecino, con una luz parpadeante brillante y un espejo encima del lavamanos, desde el cual su propia cara sonrojada frunce el ceño con desaprobación. Hay una pequeña bañera con un cabezal de ducha, un inodoro, y luego algo al lado del inodoro que parece un estante corto de metal de barras paralelas con una fila de cabezales de aspersores en la barra superior, en una losa de porcelana con su propio desagüe. Inodoro _extraterrestre_. Steve arruga la nariz. Él definitivamente no quiere saber para qué sirve.

Algo oscuro se desliza por el borde de la visión de Steve, y cuando mira hacia arriba, se da cuenta de que una de las pequeñas cámaras voladoras lo ha seguido. Genial. Simplemente genial. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y mira con amargura a la cámara. Hace un pequeño zumbido.

—Vete —dice, pero la cámara sigue flotando, todavía apuntando hacia él.

Si él la rompe, probablemente solo enviarán otra de alguna manera. Él piensa que hay cámaras en el borde del espejo, también. Él suspira.

—Hola por ahí en TV Land.

La voz perezosa y arrastrada de Tony está un poco apagada, pero la puerta es muy delgada y la audición de Steve en estos días es excepcionalmente buena, mejor que la de un humano normal, gracias al suero. Oye el crujido muy tenue de los resortes de la cama y el deslizamiento de la tela cuando Tony probablemente cambia de posición sobre la cama.

Él va a ser capaz de escuchar _todo_.

Él traga duro. Esto... esto va a ser un problema.

—Tendrán que disculparnos —dice Tony, desde el dormitorio, obviamente todavía dirigiéndose a la cámara—, pero mi... compañero... se siente un poco indispuesto. Me temo que soy solo yo esta noche. No se preocupen... —y hay una pausa donde Steve está seguro de que Tony sonríe con una sonrisa pícara a la cámara, mirándola con las pestañas largas y bajas—. Soy más que capaz de mostrarle a la gente un buen momento. Estoy planeando pasar un _muy buen_ momento.

La voz de Tony es baja, sensual, llena de promesas y, a pesar de él, Steve se estremece de deseo. Él sabe que es una actuación. Él lo sabe. Pero maldita sea, lo está haciendo bien.

—Ahora, no sé si todos ustedes han visto humanos antes —continúa Tony—, así que pensé que podría hacer esto educativo y divertido. Pensé que les podría contar un poco sobre el tipo de cosas que algunos de nosotros, los humanos, disfrutamos, y tal vez darles algunos consejos. Quiero decir, simplemente _podría_ sacarlo e ir a por ello, pero eso es tan... burdo, queridos. Crudo. Para mi especie, bueno, la mitad de la diversión está en la anticipación. Negación. Juegos. No hacerlo todo de inmediato. Lo dejamos a la imaginación.

Steve ciertamente puede imaginar muchas cosas en este momento. Su boca está seca. Él traga de nuevo; no ayuda. Se está poniendo más duro. Su polla está presionando incómodamente contra sus pesados pantalones de uniforme, visiblemente distendiendo el cuero, y ni siquiera se ha tocado a sí mismo.

Se pregunta si la cámara puede captar eso, si puede captar que se está poniendo duro solo por escuchar a Tony, si todos van a ver esto y lo sabrán.

Hay más ruidos crujientes. La cama cruje de nuevo. Tony claramente se está moviendo alrededor. Steve se imagina a Tony mostrándose ante la cámara, mostrando las largas y elegantes líneas de su cuerpo.

—Lo primero que quieres hacer —dice Tony, sobre el crujido silenciado—, es sentirte cómodo. Claro, hay un momento y un lugar para ser rápido al respecto, y no diré que nunca me he atendido rápidamente en las duchas de la base de los Ultimates después de una pelea- — _oh Dios_ , Steve piensa desesperadamente, y él cierra los ojos, como si eso hiciera que las palabras se detuvieran—, pero cuando tienes tiempo para deleitarte, hazlo. —Una risita—. Ese es prácticamente mi lema. De todos modos, lo que querrás hacer es acomodar las almohadas como más te gusten, tal vez todo resuelto así. Acuéstate. Apóyate en las almohadas así, si quieres. Relájate. Tal vez toma una bebida. —Suena el cristal, un tintineo y luego, después de una pausa, Tony suspira, complacido—. Dios mío, no sé con qué hicieron las bebidas, pero sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, creo que podría tomarla toda la noche. Tienen que darme un poco de estas cosas para llevar a casa.

Steve pone su cara en sus manos y gime. Por supuesto que los alienígenas hubieran querido asegurarles un buen desempeño. No es como si alguna vez haya tenido problemas con eso; desde el suero, su período refractario ha sido básicamente inexistente, lo que, honestamente, fue lo único que Jan tuvo que decir sobre las habilidades en su dormitorio cuando se separaron. La idea de que tal vez Tony _podría seguirle el ritmo_ lo atraviesa.

Cristo, él siente que va a morir de deseo, lo desea tanto. Y Tony ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Y tal vez, piensa, tal vez a Tony no le importaría lo malo que es en la cama. O tal vez no sería tan malo. Tiene que ser más fácil con otro chico, ¿verdad? Tal vez él podría hacer feliz a Tony...

No. Él no puede hacerlo.

—Bien —dice Tony, y la tela vuelve a susurrar—. Si estuviera en la cama con compañía, primero, habría algunos besos. Eso lo haces con la boca. —Hay un ruido de besos en el aire—. Muchos besos, probablemente. Lo disfruto. Tienes los bonitos besos ligeros y luego los besos sucios. Algunas personas irán directamente a la lengua, pero es importante tener las dos formas. Si es algo que les gusta, tómense su tiempo. No es solo algo que haces por un momento para que puedas continuar con el sexo. Quieres que tu pareja la pase bien, te demoras en todo lo que se sienta bien para ellos. Es simple, de verdad.

Él apuesta a que Tony es un besador realmente bueno. Tony podría enseñarle a besar. No es que Steve no sepa cómo, pero piensa que quizás no sea tan bueno en eso. Ni Gail ni Jan han dicho nada sobre sus habilidades para besar, y si fuera bueno, se lo hubieran dicho, ¿no? Así que por supuesto, Tony tendría que besarlo mucho para que aprenda. Tony tendría que practicar todos los diferentes tipos de besos hasta que Steve estuviera seguro de que lo había aprendido. Y si a Tony le gusta besar de todos modos, tal vez Tony no piense que es tan difícil besarlo.

¿Por qué está pensando en esto?

—Pero no puedo demostrar exactamente eso ahora mismo —dice Tony, y su voz suena extrañamente tensa, de alguna manera arrepentida—. Así que tendrán que confiar en mi palabra. —Hay más telas en movimiento—. De todos modos, también suele haber algo de acción por encima de la cintura. Pecho. Aquí. Anatomía humana. Ahí tienen. —Ahí está el sonido plano de alguien abofeteando carne; Steve diría que Tony tiene su bata al menos a mitad de camino. Piensa en Tony, sin camisa, mostrándose, y el calor se precipita a través de él—. Depende de la persona, por supuesto, pero muchas personas disfrutan cuando tocas su pecho. Es muy divertido con las mujeres, especialmente, pero no debes descartarlo con los hombres. Yo, definitivamente, prefiero el pezón. Miren. Tal vez puedan empezar por mover los dedos como... mmm y luego, _pellizcar_ -

La voz de Tony se rompe en un ronco gemido y el sonido va directo a la polla de Steve. Él gime alto en la parte posterior de su garganta; el suspiro jadeante ni siquiera suena como él.

Él no puede tocarse a sí mismo. Él no puede. Lo están filmando. Y si puede escuchar a Tony, tal vez eso signifique que Tony podría escucharlo. Una terrible y perversa emoción lo atraviesa al pensarlo: tal vez Tony _querría_ escucharlo. Tal vez a Tony le gustaría. Tal vez le gustaría que Tony lo oyera.

No.

Tony gime de nuevo.

—Dios, eso ya es tan bueno. —Su voz es áspera. Él toma algunas respiraciones—. De todos modos, deben comprobar, queridos, antes de intentar esto, a algunas personas les gusta más que a otras, y para ellos puedes pellizcar más fuerte, torcer, morder- oh, mmm, morder, morder es encantador- oh- recuerden que pueden usar ambas manos, así...

Steve hace un puño y lo empuja en su boca para silenciar todos los ruidos que quiere hacer en respuesta. Sus dientes se enganchan sobre la piel de sus nudillos. El dolor es agudo, pero de ninguna manera es una distracción del pensamiento sobre Tony Stark, a diez pies de distancia y jugando con sus propios pezones para la cámara.

Steve no se toca allí; sabe que es sensible, demonios, es sensible en todas partes, desde el suero, pero siempre pensó que no estaba bien, que no era para los hombres, se suponía que no debía disfrutar de algo así. Pero Tony lo disfruta, claro. Tal vez Tony podría enseñarle eso también.

Se da cuenta de que su otra mano está extendida sobre su pecho. No puede sentir nada a través del uniforme, por supuesto, pero apresuradamente baja la mano y se apoya con más firmeza en el borde de la bañera.

Tony está jadeando en voz baja, con pequeña dificultad para respirar. Un humano normal no podría escuchar nada, Steve lo sabe, pero él puede oírlo todo. Él sabe lo que Tony está haciendo, incluso cuando está en silencio. Tony está ahí fuera jugando consigo mismo. Trabajando en sí mismo. Seguro de que Tony ya está duro, por la forma en la que está respirando, por la forma en que sonaba su voz, por el olor apenas perceptible del sudor y la excitación bajo el fuerte olor a licor que impregna la suite de la prisión.

Cristo, Steve puede olerlo desde aquí. Sus jodidos sentidos se han vuelto locos. Se siente como si nunca hubiera notado nada tanto como lo está notando todo ahora. Su cuerpo no sabe cómo sintonizar nada, puede oler a Tony y escuchar su respiración suave y su propio cuerpo se siente como un cable vivo y pulsante, y su dura polla atrapada en su uniforme está en agonía por la sensación.

Cierra los ojos y toma algunas respiraciones lentas y estremecedoras. No ayuda. Su cuerpo es... su cuerpo lo está _traicionando_ y piensa que tal vez lo quiere.

—Así. —Tony respira, bajo y oscuro—. Ah, sí, solo así.

Steve va a _morir_ de deseo.

Hay silencio. Tony sigue respirando, pesado, áspero.

—Bien —dice Tony—. Entonces... después de eso, podrían considerar mover sus manos hacia el sur. Aquí, déjenme quitarme la bata.

La tela se desliza, y Steve se muerde el labio con fuerza.

—¿Les gusta lo que ven, queridos? —Tony ronronea—. Ahí tienen. Tengo que decir que nunca he tenido ninguna queja.

Se imagina a Tony recostado en la cama, con los ojos entornados, las piernas extendidas, mostrando todo con dureza, orgullo y sin vergüenza, como si nunca pudiera avergonzarse, como si nunca hubiera sido un niño escuálido al que llamaron hada y lo consideraran una presa. Tal vez nadie le enseñó que tenía que esconderse, y por eso no lo hace. Tal vez por eso se muestra.

Tal vez Tony lo hubiera dejado mirar. Tal vez Tony lo hubiera dejado ver todo.

Se desplaza en la cama, y una tapa se abre.

—Para mi próximo truco —dice Tony con una risita gutural—, voy a necesitar un poco de su fino lubricante. Hubiera sido bueno tener un voluntario de la audiencia también, pero eso no estaba en el tarjetas. —Su voz baja, sombreando en tristeza.

Tony no lo dice en serio, se dice Steve. Tony podría haberse referido a cualquiera. Tony puede tener a quien él quiera. No hay razón para que se conforme con Steve. Tony probablemente no tiene idea de que Steve pueda oírlo.

Se oye el chirrido de la cama de nuevo, probablemente. Tony acostado de nuevo.

—Está bien —dice Tony, la voz sigue siendo baja—. Hay... hay algunos puntos de interés por aquí. Muchas terminaciones nerviosas. —Su voz es simple, un murmullo de ánimo—. Y casi todo lo que toque aquí se sentirá bien, aunque algunos lo sienten más agradable que otros. Si eres sincero, si estás interesado, si prestas atención a cómo se siente tu pareja, es difícil arruinarlo. Lo prometo. Tómenlo con calma. A veces, la gente suele descuidar la mayoría y simplemente van directamente a la polla. Algunas veces eso es lo que quieres. Pero si lo tomas con calma, hay mucho terreno aquí. Estómago. Muslos, muslos, definitivamente. No olviden las bolas. Ah, y el culo.

Steve trata de mantener la respiración tranquila. Tony es —Dios— Tony realmente está bromeando de sí mismo. Dibujándolo todo. No puede imaginarse pasar tanto tiempo en sí mismo. Parece incorrecto de alguna manera, como si hubiera formas de disfrutar físicamente su cuerpo: entrenar, correr, pelear, y esta no es una de ellas. Oh, está bien tener sexo, disfrutar del sexo _con mujeres_ , agrega su mente, pero esto es auto-abuso y no está bien. Pero es como si nadie le hubiera dicho eso a Tony. Y Tony suena tan amable.

Tal vez Tony sería de esa clase si él estuviera con él.

—Y luego, cuando estén listos... —La voz de Tony se detiene, un fuerte jadeo—. Sí, así, un círculo con sus dedos, solo vayan lento y no demasiado apretado para comenzar, el pulgar justo ahí, solo- Dios, esto ya es demasiado bueno- así, simplemente deslícenlo. La punta, sigan haciendo eso...

Se oye el inconfundible sonido de una pulpa resbaladiza que se desliza sobre la carne, y los gemidos bajos de Tony, y Steve sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo ahí fuera; él sabría incluso si Tony no estuviera narrando cada segundo de eso. El sonido corre a través de Steve, y él empuja el talón de su mano contra su polla, y sus nervios se iluminan de placer, presión, dolor. Él está temblando, Cristo, sería tan fácil de descomprimir... no es como si nunca hubiera escuchado a otros tipos durante la guerra, simplemente fingió que no eran... simplemente fingió que el sonido no hacía nada en él, porque eso era raro, ¿verdad? Eso no era normal. Él lo sabía. Él lo sabe.

Está empezando a no importarle.

Pero no. No. No puede.

—No... no lo olviden —dice Tony, su respiración se volvió temblorosa, el sonido de su mano sobre sí mismo con un ritmo acelerado subyacente a sus palabras—, no olviden que tienen otra mano, y si tienen la coordinación para eso, pueden... mmm, volver a los pezones... —hay más respiración superficial— ...o pueden jugar con sus pelotas, así, oh, eso es bueno. O... hey. ¿Pueden ustedes todavía verme si pongo las piernas así? pueden lubricar sus dedos, húmedos, y luego deslizar una mano aquí abajo, obtener un dedo o dos en el trasero. —Tony gime, largo y bajo—. Si es el tipo de cosas que les gusta. Es el tipo de cosas que amo, queridos. Pueden ver, ¿no? Pueden ver lo que estoy haciendo. Pueden ver cuánto me encanta.

Jesucristo. Ojalá pudiera ver, desea más que nada poder ver lo que Tony estaba haciendo en este momento, follándose a sí mismo con sus dedos. Solo escucharlo es lo más caliente que Steve ha escuchado; él no cree que nada de lo que haya visto pueda compararse con el sonido de esto, de Tony, fuerte, salvaje y desinhibido.

Con dificultad, Steve quita la mano de su regazo y sus dedos, con los nudillos blancos, se enroscan alrededor del borde de la bañera. Su polla descuidada palpita y se tensa contra su uniforme, la tortura y el placer juntos.

Tony se ríe, una risita baja y sucia.

—Ahora, mientras hacen esto, puede ser muy inspirador, digamos, pensar en algunas cosas para auto ayudarse. —Por el sonido de eso, su mano se acelera en su polla. Los ruidos resbaladizos y obscenos son más rápidos. Sea lo que sea, Tony ya lo está pensando—. Soy muy creativo y pienso en muchas de mis fantasías favoritas. ¿Les gustaría saber sobre ellas?

_Sí_ , piensa Steve, crudo de necesidad. Su corazón está latiendo dos veces. Se lame los labios. Él tiene que saber.

Él está vagamente consciente de que nunca podrá ver a Tony de la misma manera después de esto, pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto. No hay nada que pueda hacer más que sentarse aquí y escuchar.

—Bueno —ronronea Tony—. Ya que lo pidieron, muy bien, queridos, lo diré. Son... oh, _mierda_ , ese es el lugar... —Las palabras se rompen, y Tony gime. Su mano se está moviendo más rápido—. Honestamente, ¿mi primera fantasía? El Cap, allá. —Un gemido entrecortado—. Bastante... Le presioné bastante; ¿lo han visto?

Él no puede respirar. Él no puede pensar. Tony lo desea. Oh Dios. Claro, Tony coquetea con él, pero Tony coqueteará con cualquier cosa que permanezca inmóvil el tiempo suficiente. Nunca pensó que Tony lo decía en serio, no en serio.

Tony lo _quiere_.

—Capitán América. —Tony se ríe de nuevo, un sonido aturdido, mayormente aire—. Responsable de tantas hojas de papel pegajosas, ni siquiera puedo empezar a decírselos. Mmm. Sí. —Carne resbaladiza abofetea contra la carne—. Antes de que lo conociera, solía pensar que él me estaba follando. Dios, él podría sostenerme contra una pared, follarme con fuerza, hacerme rogar por él, rogar por su polla muy dentro en mi agujero. —Las respiraciones jadeantes y ásperas de Tony se arrastran entre sus palabras—. Solía hacerme pasar como diez minutos sin parar, pensando en eso.

Steve está mareado. La habitación se tambalea a su alrededor y se pregunta si tal vez realmente puede morir de la lujuria, de la negación. Él piensa que tal vez está en llamas. Todo está ardiendo.

—Entonces lo conocí —Tony se quita los pantalones—, y yo... y yo... ya no lo hice por mí. Oh, no me malinterpreten, yo... ah, carajo, así, bien y apretado... creo que definitivamente él podría follarme contra una pared, pero eso simplemente... no funcionó con el verdadero Steve Rogers...

Un escalofrío atraviesa la neblina de excitación, helada y premonitoria de Steve. Tony va a decir que ya no lo quiere. Quería la fantasía. Steve sabe que es incómodo con la gente, torpe, que siempre dice algo incorrecto; ni siquiera sabe, realmente, lo que Gail o Jan vieron en él...

Tony respira, entra y parece frenar su paso.

—Era mucho para acostumbrarse, queridos. La gente esperaba a alguien perfecto. Nadie es perfecto. Caminé por los pasillos del Triskelion, escuché a la gente decir que él debería quitarse el palo del culo. No creo que lo haga. Lo entiendo. Y creo que está tratando de ser perfecto... Creo que él piensa que siempre tiene que hacerse cargo de todos...

Steve no quiere escuchar esto.

—Así que pienso en él... —Tony respira ásperamente otra vez, otra risa grave—. Pienso en que quiero mostrarle un buen momento. Un momento agradable, sencillo, simple. Donde no tiene que estar a cargo. Donde él no tiene que ser perfecto. Donde pueda relajarse. Quiero ser amable con él. Lo sé, sé que no me dejará, pero eso es lo que quiero.

_¿Que demonios?_ Las orejas de Steve rugen, zumban. Tony quiere... ¿cómo puede Tony querer eso? Eso no se parece en nada a ninguna de las cosas que Tony debería querer. Tony no quiere esto. Él no puede. Esto no puede ser lo que él quiere.

—Quiero acostarlo y tomarme mi tiempo con él, tocarlo y besarlo hasta que sepa lo bien que puedo hacerlo sentir. Lo bien que puede sentirse. No creo que él sepa, él mismo. No lo sé. Piensa que cree que debería tenerlo. No lo sé, tal vez tenga miedo. Pero se lo merece. Merece que alguien le preste atención a lo que quiere. Merece que alguien le preste atención. —La mano de Tony se está acelerando de nuevo—. Yo... oh, sí... lo tocaría, así de esta manera, lo tocaría por todas partes, lo sacudiría de forma agradable y lenta. Lo besaría al mismo tiempo, tal vez. Nada que dé miedo, nada que no haya hecho. Solo... algo dulce. Quiero hacerlo feliz.

Steve no tiene idea de qué hacer con esta información. Su cerebro posiblemente ha dejado de funcionar por completo. Él puede imaginarlo vívidamente, exactamente, lo que Tony está diciendo; si se levantaba, si abría la puerta, si salía, podrían hacerlo. Él podría tener eso.

—Realmente me gustaría chupársela —dice Tony, casi soñadoramente, y Steve se pregunta si se va a correr en sus pantalones—. Realmente esperaba que él me dejara hacerlo. Solo puedo imaginarlo. —El sonido de la mano de Tony moviéndose es más rápido, más rápido aún—. Sería genial. Agradable y sencillo. Sería tan grande, me llenaría la boca, oh, joder, y también a él le encantaría. Mmm. Yo solo... pienso en lo feliz que sería, lo mucho que se correría con eso. Oh, mierda, así, sí, ahí, justo ahí.

Tony está a punto de venirse. Tony está a punto de correrse _mientras piensa en él_ y Steve se sentará aquí y escuchará cada segundo.

Tony está jadeando ahora, y la mitad de sus palabras son estímulos obscenos para sí mismo, entre las respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Él... Oh, sí, sí... Él se habría corrido en mi _boca_ , oh Dios, oh mierda...

Y luego Tony gime, el sonido se desvanece, y Steve está seguro de que Tony se correrá y Steve se inclina sobre sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados, cuando Tony gime y maldice, y todo lo que puede sentir es su propio latido acelerado a través de él, a través de su cabeza, a través de su corazón, a través de su polla y sus ojos están cerrados con tanta fuerza que su visión es blanca y no puede venirse por solo escuchar esto, no puede, no puede.

En la otra habitación, hay un suspiro, y el sonido de respiraciones lentas y temblorosas. Tony se ríe un poco, como si su propia respuesta fuera un asombro incluso para él.

—Y eso es sexualidad humana, amigos. —El acento de Tony suena complacido, si está agotado—. Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo. No olviden darle propina a su camarera. Estaré aquí toda la noche.

Steve aprieta los dientes y trata de respirar y trata de pensar en algo que no sea lo que estaba escuchando. Su mente sigue dando vueltas en los pensamientos, reproduciendo hasta el último sonido que hizo Tony, todo lo que Tony dijo que quería hacer con él.

Hay mucho ruido en la otra habitación, y luego pisadas a través de la alfombra. Steve levanta la vista cuando Tony golpea con fuerza en la puerta del baño.

—Se acabó el show, Cap —dice Tony, perfectamente normal. Alegremente, incluso—. ¿Te importaría dejarme entrar para lavarme las manos?

Steve se mira a sí mismo. Obviamente, está visible y extremadamente duro, y si Tony lo mira por un segundo, lo verá. No hay dónde esconderse. No hay manera de esconderse. Tal vez Tony sea lo suficientemente bueno como para fingir que no se da cuenta. Tal vez no.

—Está abierto —responde Steve, porque ¿qué más puede decir?

Tony interviene. Vuelve a ponerse la bata y al menos se ha limpiado las manos en algún momento. Suspira, y su cara aún sonrojada parece hueca, cansada. No se parece al hombre que solo se reía y se mostraba para las cámaras, que se corría con el nombre de Steve en sus labios. Todo fue un acto.

Realmente no mira a Steve en absoluto Gracias a Dios.

—Bueno —dice Tony, y la palabra es una exhalación pesada, casi malhumorada—. Así que pasó.

Se acerca al fregadero, corre el agua y comienza a lavarse las manos.

Tony tampoco quería hacer esto, se da cuenta Steve, y la vergüenza lo inunda, calentando su rostro ya cálido y enrojeciendo su piel. Pero Tony lo hizo, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, y porque Tony, Dios, porque a Tony le importaba lo suficiente como para intentar sacarlo de allí. Todo fue un performance. ¿Y si todo lo que decía era falso? Tal vez Steve ha sido engañado, atrapado, y tal vez Tony lo puso aquí, dijo todas esas cosas porque quería que se sintiera así, horrible y a merced de sus propios deseos, expuesto, _usado_...

Tony cierra el caño, y Steve ve la mirada de Tony en el espejo, azul brillante y penetrante, y si Tony lo mira, lo va a saber todo, piensa Steve, lleno de ira, necesidad y terror, todo dentro de él ardiendo, los restos de todo lo que lo retenía alguna vez se fueron al demonio.

—Sabes que podía oírte —dice Steve, con los dientes apretados, y no es lo que quiere decir en absoluto, pero no sabe cómo no temer a esto, cómo no enfurecerse por esto—. Cada palabra.

Tony se sobresalta, y por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se abren. Él no lo sabía, piensa Steve. Tony no sabía que Steve podía oírlo en absoluto, y él... ¿tiene miedo? ¿De Steve?

Luego Tony sonríe, ancho y sencillo, como si estuviera armado, como si todo fuera un juego otra vez.

—¿Qué son unas cuantas fantasías sexuales sucias entre amigos, cariño? —él ronronea.

Steve aprieta los puños. Ese era el problema. No eran sucias, no lo eran. Eran _agradables_ , amigables fantasías. Él quiere eso. Quiere que Tony sea el hombre que le diga lo mismo que le dijo a millones de alienígenas hace poco, y quiere que Tony lo diga en serio, y Cristo, esto es peor que ir a la guerra. En algún lugar debajo de la máscara, Tony lo quería, pero Steve lo está diciendo todo mal, lo está haciendo todo mal, nunca puede hacerlo bien...

—¿Te _divertiste_? —Steve dice, y las palabras salen de él en un gruñido aterrorizado y él tampoco quiso decir eso.

—¿Qué _diablos_ te pasa, Rogers? —Tony responde bruscamente, y se vuelve para mirarlo, y lo mira fijamente—. Ni siquiera fuiste tú quien tuvo que... oh...

Tony mira a Steve con los ojos bien abiertos, y su mirada se ha desviado hacia el regazo de Steve, y puede ver que Steve está duro. Por su culpa. Él sabe. Él lo sabe. Tiene una mirada extraña en su rostro, como si tuviera que repensar todo lo que estaba por decir. Steve ha desconcertado a Tony Stark, el genio.

—Oh —Tony dice de nuevo, en voz muy baja.

Steve no puede pensar en nada que decir. No hay defensa para esto.

La cara de Tony vuelve a moverse. Sus ojos todavía están muy abiertos, un azul luminoso, pero se han vuelto un poco menos apretados, y su boca se tuerce un poco en una media sonrisa compasiva. _Quiero ser amable con él_ , había dicho Tony.

—Oye —dice Tony, y su voz no se parece a nada que Steve haya escuchado de él, suave y tan gentil, como si nunca hubiera pensado en humillar a Steve por esto, y debería odiar esto, debería odiar ser mimado, pero todo en él es un desastre; él solo quiere sentirse mejor—. Todo está bien.

—¿Lo está? —No puede detener la pregunta necesitada, el grito de tranquilidad. Es como si su boca se estuviera moviendo sin él.

Tony suspira de nuevo.

—Es solo sexo, Cap. Hay muchas cosas que pueden excitarte. A veces, el sexo es simplemente sexy, incluso si no es algo que realmente quieras hacer. Solo significa que te has puesto duro. No significa que eres gay. No significa nada. —Su voz es baja, cruda, desolada. Sola. ¿Por qué suena solo?

—Yo... —Steve dice, sin poder hacer nada, y su boca no funciona, y ni siquiera sabe lo que está tratando de decir—. Yo... tú-

Tony se encuentra con su mirada entonces, traga saliva y levanta la barbilla, levantándose, como si esperara que Steve lo golpeara.

—A menos que... —Tony dice en voz baja, su voz apenas más que la respiración—. A menos que de verdad signifique algo, por supuesto.

Y eso es todo, Steve no puede contener nada más, y él está de pie, tambaleándose hacia Tony, y tiene el tiempo suficiente para ver que los ojos de Tony se abren en shock antes de presionar su boca contra la de Tony.

Tony salta una vez contra él, con un escalofrío de sorpresa, una sacudida eléctrica contra Steve, antes de que su boca se abra de par en par bajo la de Steve. Él sabe a licor. Su barba está raspando contra la piel de Steve. Steve nunca ha besado a un hombre antes. Apenas se ha dejado pensar en ello. Pero se siente bien. Besar a Tony se siente bien, como si debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Los brazos de Tony lo rodean. Tony lo empuja con fuerza, y la polla de Steve se frota contra la cadera de Tony y se arremolina ante la repentina sensación y, Dios, si Tony sigue besándolo, podría venirse, así podría correrse...

Tony retira la boca, y Steve hace un pequeño ruido de consternación que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. De alguna manera, su mano ha encontrado su camino hacia la parte posterior del cráneo de Tony y está tratando de juntar sus bocas de nuevo. Tony resopla con una carcajada y apoya su frente contra la de Steve; todo lo que puede ver es el azul profundo de los ojos de Tony.

—Escogiste un momento horrible para tener una crisis de identidad —murmura Tony, pero cuando él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, sonríe. Es una sonrisa cariñosa, una sonrisa real, la que levanta toda su cara.

Steve lo besa de nuevo, duro y pesado, probándolo, luego lamiéndolo, porque quiere la boca de Tony, quiere la boca de Tony en todas partes, y sostiene a Tony más fuerte, aún más fuerte. Él puede sentir el cuerpo de Tony contra el suyo. Cada centímetro de su piel se siente como un nervio expuesto, como si Tony lo estuviera tocando en todas partes. Empuja a Tony hacia atrás, hasta que Tony golpea el mostrador, hasta que sus cuerpos chocan con fuerza, hasta que puede deslizar una rodilla entre los muslos de Tony y presionar contra él. La boca de Tony es embriagadora y dulce, y el gemido de Tony...

Luego Tony extiende su mano sobre el pecho de Steve, empujándolo suavemente.

Steve lo mira, desgarrado, sin comprender.

—Querías... —él jadea—. Dijiste que querías... ¿no lo decías en serio? ¿lo que estabas diciendo antes? ¿Que me deseabas? —Otras posibilidades igualmente espantosas caen en cascada a través de su mente confusa. Él no puede pensar. Todo lo que quiere hacer es poner sus labios en el pulso en la garganta de Tony, seguirlo por su cuerpo, probar la sal en su piel—. O... o... ¿soy tan malo en esto? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Nunca habló de estas cosas con Gail o Jan. Nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Siente que nunca se lo permitió, sentía que tenía que estar seguro y que siempre debía saber qué hacer, porque a las mujeres les gustaba eso de un hombre, ¿no? Es aterrador, por ser tan vulnerable.

Tony sonríe, con un pequeño capricho en sus labios, y él apoya la palma de la mano contra la mejilla de Steve. El calor de él es un consuelo.

—No, en absoluto, cariño —dice, y la forma en que lo dice esta vez en realidad suena como un cariño. Como si Steve fuera especial para él—. Eres encantador, y quise decir cada palabra. Pero estás acelerando, y eso no puede ser nada divertido para ti. Disminuye la velocidad, cariño. Déjame llevarte a la cama... Correctamente.

Antes de que Steve pueda decir que sí, una de las cámaras pasa volando, más allá de su cabeza. Él... casi lo había olvidado. Están siendo grabados.

—¿Qué hay de esas cosas?

—Que se jodan —Tony agita los dedos de su mano libre en el aire—. Quiero decir, ¿en este planeta, conoces a alguno de los que va a ver esto? No. ¿Estamos planeando volver aquí otra vez? Joder, no. En cuanto a las consecuencias personales para nosotros, es como si esto tuviera una circulación prácticamente nula. —Él frunce el ceño—. A diferencia de mi anterior cinta de sexo.

—Barton podría verlo.

—Barton está en la cárcel alienígena. —Tony prácticamente se ríe—. No le están dando información sobre esto en vivo. Además, es un reality show; luego habrá muchas ediciones, en las que descubrirán cómo hacer girar las imágenes y crear una historia a partir de eso. Oh, no me des esa mirada. Sé que has visto cómo funciona el circo de los medios de comunicación modernos, y de alguna manera creo que hay mucho más de eso en este lugar. Estaremos muy lejos para cuando el episodio salga a la luz.

Steve se muerde el labio.

—¿Y tú... y tú-?

Él no sabe cómo decirlo, por lo que no suena patético y débil. _Me cuidarás_ quiere decirle.

La mano de Tony todavía está en la mejilla de Steve. Él desliza dos dedos por los labios de Steve, lentamente, y Steve se estremece, porque todo está muy bien.

—Cariño —dice Tony, y sus ojos son serios, oscuros de deseo—. Te haré sentir muy, muy bien.

Steve sonríe.

Luego, Tony da un paso atrás, mira a lo largo del cuerpo de Steve y señala vagamente la erección de Steve, que sigue siendo muy insistente.

—¿Quieres quitarte la ropa primero o no? Puedo esperar afuera si quieres. Tenemos toda la noche, y definitivamente puedo pensar en algunas cosas que hacer entre rondas.

Steve sacude la cabeza. No es que haya mucho tiempo en el medio para él, pero...

—No —dice. Él no quiere simplemente encerrarse aquí solo y salir—. Quiero... quiero que seas tú.

—Todo yo, ¿eh? —Tony se inclina, le da un beso en la esquina de la boca de Steve y le toma la mano, tirando de él hacia el dormitorio— Me halaga.

Es fácil seguir a Tony, y antes de que se dé cuenta, Tony le dio vuelta y lo está empujando hacia atrás. Sus piernas golpean el borde de la cama y las manos de Tony están en su cinturón, pero es como si todavía estuviera esperando el permiso. Él levanta una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Adelante, entonces —dice Steve, aproximadamente. Se pregunta si Tony quiere que suene diferente. Pulido. Experimentado.

Las manos practicadas de Tony le desabrochan el cinturón, pero en lugar de quitarse los pantalones, se arrodilla y desabrocha los cordones de las botas de Steve, deslizando las manos lentamente sobre sus pantorrillas como si tuviera algún tipo de pliegue para el cuero. Ignorando por completo la dolorida polla de Steve, se levanta, con las manos rozando los costados de Steve mientras se va, quitándole la pesada camisa de uniforme y luego la camiseta. Los dedos de Tony rozan el pecho desnudo de Steve como si él creyera que Steve es una especie de espejismo, un sueño insustancial que podría desaparecer.

Steve se balancea en un pie y luego en el otro, se agacha para quitarle las botas y los calcetines, y cuando levanta la vista, Tony todavía lo está mirando un poco dubitativo, como si pensara que tal vez Steve solo estaría bien siendo acariciado por encima de la cintura. Como si pensara que Steve es su cita para el baile de graduación.

Steve resopla, agarra a Tony por la muñeca y pone la mano de Tony en los abrigos de sus pantalones de uniforme.

—Está bien —dice Tony, sonriendo—. Está bien, Capitán Tercera Base.

Y luego está abriendo y empujando los pantalones, la ropa interior y Steve jadea cuando lo toca, _Dios_ , _Tony lo está tocando_ , y él se estremece y empuja hacia adelante, jadeando algo que podría haber sido el nombre de Tony. Está mareado, está desequilibrado, está tan duro que podría correrse así, si Tony lo acariciaba una vez más...

La mano de Tony se mueve hacia su cadera, y Tony sigue sonriéndole, abrazándolo y sosteniéndolo.

—Es sencillo, Cap —Se lame los labios con atención y mira hacia abajo—. Eso está bien. No me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca. —Parece que le gusta lo que ve, y Steve se calienta.

—Es tu culpa —dice Steve, tal vez más áspero de lo que él quería, pero Tony simplemente se ríe, y Steve mira hacia otro lado y se quita los restos de su uniforme. Él esta desnudo ahora, Tony todavía está vestido con la bata. No parece justo. Y él también quiere verlo; su imaginación, y sus recuerdos de la maldita cinta de sexo de Tony con esa mujer, solo pueden hacer mucho por él. Él toma una respiración—. ¿Puedes...? Quiero que... —Él suspira.

El pulgar de Tony está acariciando pequeños círculos sobre la cadera de Steve. Su mirada es atenta pero aun así suave.

—Vas a tener que usar unas cuantas palabras más, cariño.

Steve toma otra respiración.

—Quiero verte.

—Definitivamente puedo hacer eso. —La sonrisa de Tony es una pequeña contracción nerviosa de sus labios, y luego se está quitando la cinta de la bata, dejando que la bata se estanque en el suelo a sus pies—. ¿Es bueno eso?

Steve rastrea la túnica mientras cae, revelando un largo barrido de piel bronceada. Sabe que Tony cuida de su cuerpo, que le gusta hacerse guapo, que le gusta ser alguien a quien la gente quiere ver. Es musculoso, fuerte; Steve piensa que parte de eso se debe a usar la armadura y es un esfuerzo especial, pero de todas formas le gusta su apariencia, esbelto y poderoso. Le gusta que Tony no tenga miedo de hacerle frente.

Pone su mano contra el costado de Tony y extiende sus dedos sobre las costillas, que suben y bajan en un suspiro tembloroso. Él acaricia la piel caliente debajo de las yemas de sus dedos y admira la mirada de él, con los hombros anchos reduciéndose hacia las caderas estrechas. Tony es de piel suave, encerada, lisa y desnuda, hasta el cabello bien arreglado que rodea su dura polla, que sobresale, enorme. Steve adivina que Tony estaba en lo cierto acerca de que a las bebidas les habían puesto algo, porque Tony ya se ve muy cerca, considerando que ya se ha corrido una vez.

Steve piensa que quizás se esté lamiendo los labios. Él quiere... él quiere...

Él lo sabe. Él no puede decirlo.

Se da cuenta, estúpidamente, de que solo está parado aquí mirando fijamente la polla de Tony y tal vez sería educado mirarlo a la cara. Él no sabe si hay reglas para esto.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve que Tony lo ha estado observando. La cara de Tony está arrugada, las cejas juntas, y se está mordiendo el labio. Como si estuviera nervioso. Como si pensara que a Steve no le gustaría lo que ve. Como si este fuera el momento en el que Steve se dará cuenta de que Tony es realmente un hombre, y... Steve no quiere pensar en lo que Tony cree que podría hacer.

—¿Te gusta? —La voz de Tony es suave, entrecortada, sensual, pero a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos también es una pregunta honesta.

Las palabras se atrapan en la garganta de Steve. Él asiente.

—Yo... sí. Sí. —dice, con más firmeza—. Me gusta.

Tony sonríe de nuevo.

—Bien.

Y luego toma la mano de Steve y lo lleva a la cama, y de alguna manera están acostados, pero todo lo que Steve puede registrar es que el cuerpo de Tony está presionado contra el suyo, caliente y vivo y, finalmente, aquí, piel con piel. Está de espaldas, no está muy seguro de cómo se puso de espaldas, y Tony está tendido a su lado, con una pierna larga sobre los muslos de Steve, y una mano acariciando los patrones sobre su pecho. Los dedos de Tony rozan el pezón de Steve y este se arquea, con placer, sorprendido y angustiado, porque quiere que Tony lo toque, maldita sea, ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, y se siente como que podría morir si no consigue eso...

—Tony —se queja.

Los ojos de Tony se oscurecen. Hay un giro posesivo en su sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor —dice, y nunca rogó en su vida, pero rogará por Tony, Dios, rogará por Tony—. Por favor, por favor, solo tócame, por favor. No puedo durar... solo... quiero... —Él quiere correrse con las manos de Tony sobre él. Se ha quedado sin palabras. Ni siquiera puede pensar más. Su mundo se ha reducido a los lugares donde Tony lo está tocando. Todo lo que sabe es el fuego.

Tony se inclina.

—Shh —susurra—. Shhh, tranquilo. Te tengo, Steve, te tengo a ti.

Tony besa a Steve nuevamente y desliza su mano por el estómago de Steve al mismo tiempo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del eje de la polla de Steve.  
Steve solloza contra los labios de Tony en alivio y gratitud. Nunca ha sido así con nadie, nunca ha estado tan caprichoso, tan necesitado. Nunca deja que nadie lo vea así. Debería ser aterrador, pero no puede pensar en nada excepto en el toque de Tony.

Tony no se está burlando de él. Esto no se parece en nada a cómo se había demorado, lentamente, para la cámara. Él le da unos cuantos movimientos lentos al principio, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué le gusta más a Steve, y luego su mano se mueve más rápido. Sus dedos están seguros, su agarre apretado, y es exactamente, exactamente lo que Steve necesita en este momento. Es bueno. Es muy bueno. Va a venirse, se da cuenta. Él va a correrse y Tony acaba de empezar a tocarlo y él tiene que aguantarse. Él se vendrá en diez segundos como si fuera un adolescente que no puede controlarse.

Cierra los ojos, vuelve la cara hacia Tony, presiona la mejilla contra la almohada. Puede aguantar un poco más. Él no quiere avergonzarse a sí mismo. Tony ha estado con mucha más gente con experiencia, y Steve sabe que no puede estar a la altura, pero al menos puede hacer todo lo posible por estarlo.

La mano de Tony se ralentiza un poco, y cuando abre los ojos, Tony pasa los dedos de su mano libre sobre su mandíbula, empujando la cabeza de Steve hacia él.

—Relájate. —Tony respira—. Deja de luchar, guapo. Solo déjate sentir bien.

Steve intenta respirar. Se siente como si no hubiera suficiente aire en el mundo.

—¿Bien? —él hace eco.

—Mmm —Tony lo besa de nuevo—. Esa es la idea. —Y luego vuelve a sonreír, esa misma sonrisa oscura que dice que quiere hacerle cosas a Steve que nadie ha hecho nunca, que quiere mostrarle todo lo que se ha negado a sí mismo y hacerle amarlo—. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Cuando Tony lo dice, aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Steve, y es simplemente _perfecto_ , justo allí, y Steve no puede detenerse, no puede contener nada, y cierra los ojos y se arquea en la mano de Tony y se corre más duro que cualquier otra ocasión que haya tenido en su maldita vida, gritando de alivio y éxtasis. Tony lo acaricia todo el camino, lo acaricia hasta que Steve se recuesta en las almohadas, sin huesos, temporalmente saciado.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Tony le sonríe.

—Eso fue hermoso, querido —dice, como si Steve fuera el que le ha hecho un favor aquí—. Eres hermoso.

Se mira a sí mismo y hace una mueca. Cristo, se corrió mucho. Le ha venido por todo el pecho, y la mano de Tony, y son un desastre.

—¿Hay una toalla? —él pide. Su voz es demasiado fuerte en sus oídos, un poco brusca, y se da cuenta justo después de decirlo, que no es lo que debería haber dicho. Debió haber besado a Tony, tal vez darle las gracias. Acurrucado con él. Debería haber dicho algo suave y romántico. Tony probablemente sabe exactamente qué decir.

Pero Tony solo sonríe con esa sonrisa maliciosa, levanta su mano salpicada y comienza a lamerse los dedos. Él está lamiendo el semen de Steve. Su lengua se sacude lasciva, y le guiña un ojo a Steve, y hay un rugido en los oídos de Steve cuando ve a Tony chuparse sus propios dedos, y sabe que Tony sabe exactamente lo que esto le hace pensar, sabe qué lo hace imaginarse. La boca estirada alrededor de su polla, y gime.

—Oh —dice Tony, inocentemente— ¿olvidé algún lugar? —Besa el esternón de Steve una vez, como si fuera un impulso ocioso, y luego se desliza por el cuerpo de Steve, deslizando la lengua por el desorden que hizo Steve, lamiendo hasta la última gota. Está _manchado_ y Tony sigue sonriendo, como si lo amara, y Cristo, Steve ya se está poniendo duro nuevamente.

No puede pedir la boca de Tony. Él no puede.

—Tony —jadea, y eso es todo lo que puede manejar.

—Todo limpio —dice Tony, con una voz brillante y alegre, y él se empuja de vuelta a la cama, por lo que su cabeza está en la almohada de nuevo—. No sé cómo te sientes después de besarme, pero puede no gustarte como a mi —su mirada se desvía por encima del hombro de Steve— o prefieres primero un montón de alcohol extraterrestre. Haz tu elección.

—Solo bésame —gruñe Steve.

—Fetichoso _y_ exigente —dice Tony, y hay una cierta cantidad de gusto en su voz. A él no parece importarle. En realidad, suena orgulloso, incluso admirativo—. Me gusta. Ven aquí, hermoso.

Ni siquiera sabe mal, piensa Steve, cuando la boca de Tony se encuentra con la suya. Tony lo besa una y otra vez, lento y gentil, con besitos ligeros; Tony le da una pequeña sonrisa torcida y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Steve. Nunca había esperado que Tony fuera tan dulce. Ha visto la forma en que Tony vuela, la forma en que lucha con los Ultimates, rápido e inteligente, siempre persiguiendo alguna sensación, algo de prisa, más y más alto. Se había imaginado que Tony lo follaría como si estuviera en una pelea, rápido, sin aliento y presionando por más, sin querer bajar nunca. Nunca pensó que estaría acostado aquí en la cama, con Tony acurrucado a su alrededor, mientras Tony presiona besos lentos y perezosos en su boca, con resplandor, como si no tuviera nada que hacer en un año y quisiera tomarse todo su tiempo.

Se pregunta si Tony es así con todos, o solo con él.

Se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —Tony pregunta, y Steve se pregunta a cuántas personas le ha dicho eso. Si él es sólo otra muesca en la cama de Tony.

—Sí —dice Steve. Su pecho se siente un poco hueco. Él no sabe lo que está pensando—. Estoy bien.

Tony le frunce el ceño.

—¿Está bien? Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso. —Hay algo extrañamente vacilante en sus ojos—. Quiero hacer esto por ti. Quiero que te sientas bien. No es... no es ser codicioso.

Se da cuenta, de repente, de que Tony sigue estando duro, donde sus cuerpos están presionados. Tony disfrutó esto. Tony tiene... Tony ha pensado en esto. Él ha querido hacer esto. Él adivina que tal vez sea tan especial como se pone. Tony puede marcar al Capitán América de la lista.

Pero Tony todavía está aquí, e incluso si eso no significa nada más, está ofreciendo, y es amable, muy gentil y...

Steve ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que alguien fue así, y tal vez sea un tonto por caer en la trampa, pero lo quiere, quiere todo lo que Tony le dará, incluso si es solo otro de sus actos.

—Todo bien. —Él le devuelve la sonrisa y Tony... ¿se relaja? ¿Por qué estaba nervioso Tony?

Las yemas de los dedos de Tony están trazando patrones sin rumbo lentos en su brazo, y Steve aún está duro, aunque con menos urgencia que antes. Se siente como si estuviera flotando.

—No te empujaré —dice Tony—, y sé que ya lo rechazaste, pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco, así que...

Steve repentinamente se da cuenta de todo su cuerpo, en una oleada de hormigueo y excitación, ya que su cuerpo le informa en términos inequívocos que sí, sí, estaría muy interesado. Tony quiere y no está mal, no puede estar más mal que cualquier cosa que ya haya hecho...

Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

La sonrisa de Tony es más suave.

—Realmente me gustaría escucharte decir que sí, cariño.

—Sí —susurra Steve.

Tony se inclina y lo besa, como si fuera una recompensa por responder correctamente.

—¿No vas a decir más que eso? —Su sonrisa es diabólica—. Oh, Tony, ¿luz de mi vida, por favor, chupa mi polla? ¿Haz que sea _descuidado_ y _sucio_? ¿Garganta profunda? ¿Déjame jalarte el pelo, follarte la boca y _usarte_? ¿Déjame correrme por tu garganta? —Frunce el ceño casi contemplativamente, ya que Steve se ve reducido al silencio por la pura y obscena posibilidad de todo—. O en mi cara, cariño. También puedes correrte en mi cara. No quiero que sientas que no tienes opciones, después de todo.

No tiene idea de qué decir. ¿Él puede hacer esas cosas? ¿Pueden hacer esas cosas? ¿Tony quiere que haga esas cosas?

—¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Algo de eso?

—Steve —dice Tony con una sonrisa confiada—, me gustan muchas cosas. De hecho, me gustan todas esas cosas. Quiero hacer la que quieras.

_Sólo quiero que seas bueno conmigo_ , quiere decir, pero no puede decir eso.

Tony pasa su pulgar por la esquina de la boca de Steve.

—¿Qué tal si lo resolvemos a medida que avanzamos, entonces?

Steve sonríe, y Tony lo besa de nuevo.

Casi espera, con impaciencia, que Tony acabe de una vez, pero Tony parece querer tomarse su tiempo, presionando más besos en sus labios, su mandíbula, el hueco de su garganta, recorriendo el pecho de Steve. Tony besa uno de sus pezones, y Steve se estremece involuntariamente ante la repentina sensación, algo indefinidamente pasando cosquillas. Tony sonríe ampliamente y complacido, y luego inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y _muerde_ , y Steve jadea sorprendido y se arquea.

Hay palabras que salen de su boca, piensa. Podrían ser sí. Podrían ser _Tony_. Y luego Tony lo hace una y _otra vez_ y levanta su mano para pellizcar el otro pezón de Steve y Steve se da cuenta de que en algún momento se movió y ahora sostiene la cabeza de Tony contra su pecho y Tony mira hacia arriba, se ríe y esto tiene que ser real, ¿no es así?

Y luego Tony se desliza hasta abajo y se lleva la polla a la boca y Steve descubre que no puede pensar en nada más. Tony lo mira a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si supiera que Steve quiere ver. Y Steve sí, aunque sabe lo perverso que se siente por gustarle. Tony retrocede un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Steve vea cómo se desliza la lengua resbaladiza de Tony exactamente donde le gusta, justo debajo de la cabeza, y luego jadea y empuja hacia arriba, un movimiento que intenta controlar, porque quiere que Tony sea capaz de hacerlo, que pueda respirar-

Tony se aleja y sonríe ampliamente, como si fuera un desafío.

—Querido —dice—, no tengo ningún reflejo nauseoso. No vas a poder hacerme daño. Ve a por ello.

Antes de que Steve pueda decir algo en respuesta, Tony lo derriba por completo, y Steve jadea al sentirlo, cálido y húmedo, rodeándolo por todas partes, y no puede evitar empujar con fuerza, quiere esto, y Tony quiere esto, y nunca antes había sido así. Tony hace una especie de zumbido de reconocimiento y el sonido lo atraviesa y él empuja una y otra vez y va otra vez...

Él no quiere correrse así. Es demasiado... enfocado. Él no puede ponerlo en palabras.

Golpea suavemente el hombro de Tony, y Tony levanta la cabeza.

—¿Algo está mal, cariño? —La voz de Tony está destrozada. Sus labios son rojos. Pero su frente está fruncida de preocupación.

Entonces se da cuenta de lo que es. Tony no lo está tocando.

Él respira y lucha por las palabras.

—¿Puedes? —pregunta—, quizás puedas- ¿con tus manos? No en mi cuerpo —dice apresuradamente, porque no puede, eso es demasiado—. Sólo, ya sabes. Alrededor.

Espera que eso sea lo suficientemente claro. Y Tony no... Tony no pensará que es extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Tony no se burlará de él?

Tony sonríe.

—Sera un placer.

Cuando Tony inclina su cabeza otra vez, sus manos se deslizan por los muslos de Steve, y Steve se estremece y casi llega cuando la lengua de Tony se mueve justo sobre la cabeza de su polla, mientras sus dedos acarician las bolas de Steve. Luego, lentamente, muy lentamente, desliza dos dedos más allá de sus bolas, descansando ligeramente sobre el agujero de Steve. Todo en Steve se apresura en una apurada anticipación asustada porque Tony no, no sin preguntar; pero Steve _quiere que lo haga_ y luego Tony frota un poco, sin apretar, y Steve jadea y tiembla, temblando en el borde, porque eso es terriblemente bueno, y él no lo sabía, nunca lo supo, y de alguna manera sus dedos están torcidos en el cabello de Tony, sujetándolo hacia abajo, manteniéndolo allí...

—Sí —jadea—. Sí, Dios, Tony, ¿sabes lo bueno que-...? voy a correrme...

Los ojos de Tony se abren y él le da una mirada que Steve tiene la suficiente mentalidad para reconocer como _oye, mira esto_ , mientras empuja su boca hacia abajo, desliza sus dedos hacia la piel justo detrás de las bolas de Steve, presiona duro y luego todo se vuelve blanco de placer y él se corre, tiembla, se está derramando en la boca de Tony...

Cuando puede volver a pensar, Tony vuelve a subirse a la cama. Sonríe como si esto fuera lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida.

—Eso fue encantador, cariño —dice Tony—. Debemos hacer esto otra vez en algún momento.

Steve lo mira, y él quiere, y _quiere_ , y tal vez estaría bien. No estaría de más preguntar, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedo hacerlo contigo? —Su voz suena tan torpe, nada como el ronroneo seductor de Tony—. Quiero decir, ¿me dejarías? ¿Querrías eso?

Los ojos de Tony se abren, incrédulos. Abre la boca con un jadeo ahogado, luego la cierra y la abre de nuevo. Steve espera que él diga que sí, y el pánico gira brevemente a su alrededor mientras se pregunta si debería haberlo ofrecido. Está comprometido ahora. Encerrado. Atrapado. Tony se muerde el labio y responde.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Quise decir lo que dije antes, sobre la reciprocidad. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

Steve toma una respiración. Tony no tiene que hacerlo. Él puede hacer otra cosa.

—¿O puedo tocarte? —Él ofrece, vacilante—. Yo podría hacer eso.

Tony sonríe. Parece un poco aliviado, y Steve piensa que tal vez esa fue la respuesta correcta. Él se relaja. Tony es tan libre con sus sonrisas. Le gusta cómo lo hace sentir, cuando Tony le sonríe, piensa. Se siente tan sencillo ahora mismo. Todo se siente bien.

—Con lo que te sientas cómodo —dice Tony, con otra sonrisa—. Tu elección.

Steve se empuja hacia abajo de la cama, dirigiéndose contra la cadera de Tony. Tony se estremece cuando Steve desliza una mano por el estómago de Tony. Da un pequeño suspiro cuando Steve envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su polla.

Se siente como tocarse a sí mismo, de verdad. Familiar, en cierto modo. Él sabe cómo hacer esto. Él acaricia lentamente hacia arriba y abajo el eje de la polla de Tony; está circuncidado, y eso es nuevo para Steve, pero aparte de eso, esto es extremadamente familiar. Él puede hacer esto, piensa, mirando la polla de Tony deslizarse a través de su puño. El pensamiento trae un lavado de alivio. Él puede hacer esto.

Él mira de nuevo el cuerpo de Tony, y hay una leve sonrisa en la cara de Tony. Sus ojos están medio cerrados, indolentes de placer.

—¿Bien?

—Bien —confirma Tony—. Muy bien, querido.

Recuerda cómo Tony había estado gimiendo por las cámaras, jadeando su nombre. Tony está muy callado. Le gusta esto, Steve está seguro, pero no le gusta tanto como hace un rato. Recuerda a Tony sonriéndole y diciendo _podemos hacerlo mejor que eso_. Quiere que Tony se sienta tan bien. Quiere ponerle la boca encima. Tony lo hizo por él, después de todo. Se siente mal no hacer lo mismo. Ha envidiado a Tony toda su audacia. Bueno, él puede ser igual de audaz.

Steve se levanta sobre su codo, se inclina y luego lame con cuidado el lado de la polla de Tony.

La reacción es inmediata.

—Oh, _joder_ —Tony raspa, y sus dedos se ponen blancos en las sábanas. Sus caderas se levantan, empujando su polla contra los labios de Steve, antes de que detenga el movimiento—. No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo, pero _por favor_ —dice, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos y suplicando, y de repente Steve vuelve a estar duro, porque se siente muy bien hacer esto, hacer que Tony sea tan feliz, porque esto es lo que Tony quería.

Él sonríe y lentamente, lentamente, toma la polla de Tony en su boca. No sabe mal, realmente, y hay algo satisfactorio en la pesadez contra su lengua, una sensación de estar lleno por Tony. A él le gusta eso. Su polla palpita en respuesta, caliente y necesitada.

—Así —dice Tony, sin aliento, incoherente—. Solo así, cariño. Sigue moviendo tu mano, oh, así. Eres tan hermoso. Deberías verte, querido, ver tu hermosa boca- oh, sí, ahí mismo, así...

Steve se está perdiendo en el ritmo, respirando por la nariz, entrando y saliendo, mientras Tony se deshace en pedazos debajo de él, deslizando su mano más rápido y más fuerte. Tony tiene que estar cerca ahora, pero se siente como si Tony estuviera esperando otra cosa, casi al borde, pero sin muchas ganas de caer.

Recuerda lo que Tony se estaba haciendo a sí mismo antes.

Deja que su mano caiga alrededor de la polla de Tony.  
Tony gime con una queja baja y triste, pero el gemido se eleva cuando Steve desliza su mano sobre las pelotas de Tony, hacia abajo y hacia atrás y luego deja que sus dedos descansen justo _allí_. Tony no está seco en absoluto; está mojado, y cuando Steve pasa un dedo por la entrada de Tony, es como si todo el cuerpo de Tony quisiera _dejarlo entrar_ y Steve se estremece al pensar en lo excitante que es eso, las imágenes se meten en Tony, caliente y apretado, y su polla palpita y Dios, _él esta_ cerca-

La cabeza de Tony se tira hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

—Por favor —respira—, por favor, por favor, Steve, por favor, todavía estoy lubricado, no me harás daño. —Él está jadeando—. Vamos, oh _joder_...

El dedo de Steve se desliza dentro de Tony tan fácilmente como cualquier cosa. Es más fuerte que una mujer, y se aprieta y Steve solo puede imaginar cómo se sentiría, deslizándose hacia Tony, o Tony _en él_ , y cuando Tony se relaja un poco, empuja otro dedo, lo folla con dos dedos, dentro, fuera y dentro, con la boca aún llena por la polla de Tony-

Tony sigue jadeando. Suena casi como si se estuviera riendo. Sus ojos están desenfocados, y sonríe, y Steve vuelve a meter los dedos y Tony solloza.

—Voy a... —Y se corre.

Steve descubre que realmente le gusta tragar el semen de Tony. Está haciendo que Tony se venga, hizo esto, lo hizo sentir bien, y cuando finalmente levanta la cabeza y saca los dedos de Tony, se da cuenta de que su mano libre se desliza por su cuerpo, y todo es brillante y dorado. Siente que está flotando mientras se acaricia, solo un par de veces más, y vuelve otra vez, con un suspiro.

—Wow —dice Tony, aturdido—. Acabas de...? —Le hace un gesto vago a Steve—. ¿Por mí?

—Sí —dice Steve. Le gustó eso. Eso le gustó mucho. Él realmente no tiene ganas de pensar en ello. Él sabe que todo estaba siendo grabado por extraterrestres. Él realmente no tiene ganas de pensar en eso tampoco. Él no va.

Tony se sienta y le ofrece una especie de toallita para las manos. Aturdido, él se limpia, y luego Tony lo tira de la cama, lo empuja hacia abajo y, de alguna manera, logra envolver ambos brazos y una pierna alrededor de él, seguido por las sábanas. Ha sido atrapado. Se retuerce.

—Shh —dice Tony, adormilado, en su oído—. Quédate quieto. Abracémonos ahora, guapo.

—¿Caricias? —Steve pregunta.

—Abrazos —murmura Tony, con una sonrisa beatífica que se extiende por su rostro—. Eso es lo que haces cuando has tenido muy buen sexo. Con alguien que te gusta mucho.

Steve supone que él puede manejar eso. Él cierra los ojos, y está profundamente dormido.

**...**

**...**

Cuando se despierta, hay alguien más en la habitación.

Quiere alcanzar el escudo que no tiene y luego se da por vencido y se arregla para tirar de las colchas alrededor de su cintura para cuando finalmente se registra que la persona en la habitación es la dama de pelo de serpiente. Ella está radiante hacia ellos. Detrás de ella la puerta está abierta. Los guardias parecen haberse ido.

Junto a él, Tony se mira a sí mismo y luego se encoge de hombros como si realmente no le importara si un planeta alienígena entero lo veía desnudo de nuevo.

—Hola —Tony dice alegremente, como si esto le sucediera todos los días—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—¡Felicidades! —dice la señorita—. Estoy aquí para informarles que han sido seleccionados como los ganadores de _Amor a través del Multiverso_. Solo necesitamos una breve entrevista de ambos, si son tan amables. —Ella todavía está armada, aunque con una pistola más pequeña, por lo que no es realmente una petición—. Su compañero será liberado en breve, y les devolveremos sus ropas, y luego abriremos un portal para... —mira hacia abajo al portapapeles con su otra mano— ...Tierra-1610, ¿verdad?

Steve mira fijamente.

—No pudimos estar dormidos por más de un par de horas. ¿Cómo editó esto, emitió esto y obtuvo los votos en todo ese tiempo?

Cristo, tal vez Clint los vio después de todo...

Ella se ríe, una risita, como si él fuera _pintoresco_. Steve ha escuchado esa risa mucho.

—Oh —dice ella—, ¿pensaste que la gente realmente determinó al ganador? No, no, ¡son los productores quienes lo hacen! Le mostramos al jefe Mojo un corte muy aproximado de algunos aspectos destacados, y estaba tan impresionado que él los declaró los ganadores inmediatamente. —Ella asiente, con entusiasmo—. Por supuesto, será un tema y una narrativa poco convencional, empezando con el tema de superar la propia resistencia al amor, pero creemos que funcionará bien con los jóvenes, les encantará la innovación. ¿Lo captan?

—Negocios de shows, cariño —Tony le dice a Steve, de acuerdo, y Steve está atrapado en algún lugar entre la indignación por convertir sus pensamientos en un espectáculo para las masas y la indignación por el fracaso de la democracia—. No fruncas el ceño, cariño; nadie murió. Fue un buen día. —Mira a la mujer—. ¿Hay desayuno?

—De cortesía —confirma ella—. Por el pasillo y hacia la izquierda.

Tony, todavía completamente desnudo, se levanta y sale por la puerta.

La dama con cabello de serpiente les sonríe de nuevo.

—Vamos a hacerles una estrella en el paseo de la fama.

—Los odio —dice Steve.

**...**

**...**

Hay una unidad de memoria colgando de la mano de Clint mientras caminan hacia el brillante portal.

—No, por supuesto que no pude ver nada —dice Clint—. Estaba en la cárcel. Fue aburrido. Dijeron que estaban en una grabación en bruto, sin embargo... —se encoge de hombros— ...lo que sea que hayan hecho para ellos, me dieron una copia gratis.

—¡Dame eso!

Steve toma objeto de inmediato y Clint grita.

—¡Ay!

Tony está riendo.

—Oh, ¿quieres una copia, Cap? —Él pregunta. Su voz es tímida—. Oh, eso es correcto. No pudiste ver el principio, ¿verdad?

Steve se ruboriza y está muy contento de que Clint esté caminando delante de ellos.

Tony se ríe, y su mano enguantada está en el hombro de Steve, luego se desliza hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Steve. Steve se inclina hacia el tacto y sonríe.

No puede ver la cara de Tony, pero está bastante seguro de que Tony le devuelve la sonrisa.

**...**

**...**

**_____**

Varios meses después...

—¡Cha'rtoq! —Sssssth grita, y Cha'rtoq hace una mueca y empuja su bolso en uno de los casilleros y ella llega tarde, llegará tarde, sabe que llegará tarde. Es la mañana del primer día, y la semana no está teniendo un buen comienzo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Dos para ti! ¡Puerta de tránsito B!

Ella odia trabajar en los espectáculos de gladiadores. En primer lugar, los participantes son mucho más violentos y filman a tantos que siempre están bajo mucha más presión de tiempo que cualquier otra cosa. Aún así, son los programas más populares en Mojoworld, y la paga es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, también.

Cuando ella se apresura a cruzar la oficina para enganchar las formas de identificación impresas del escritorio de Sssssth, un trozo de cabello de Sssssth le silba y trata de morder sus dedos. Definitivamente el primer día. Va a ser una semana larga.

—¿Algo que deba saber sobre estos dos? —pregunta mientras mete los formularios en un portapapeles sin leerlos y agarra un lápiz.

Sssssth apenas levanta la vista de su computadora.

—Tienen una tecnología bastante buena; los neutralizadores no funcionaron, por lo que aún tienen sus armas, pero ambos están todavía contenidos en el campo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Regresaré en un momento! —Cha'rtoq llama por encima de su hombro, y se está yendo por la puerta porque realmente necesita terminar el chequeo, o incluso _comenzar_ el chequeo, porque hay veinte combatientes que vienen hoy y eso va a tomar un tiempo. Ella realmente no debería haberse quedado dormida. No es una buena idea relajarse en Mojo Studios.

Ella golpea su cola contra las paredes, con impaciencia, durante todo el trayecto del ascensor hasta los niveles de la puerta. Dejó a un lado a un par de Kree y luego avanzó por el pasillo hasta la Puerta B, donde puede ver la cúpula de restricción familiar, ya formada.

Hay dos humanos en la cúpula. Están de pie juntos, no completamente espalda con espalda, no uno al lado del otro, pero es una postura practicada, sin embargo, una postura de combate. Como si hubieran estado luchando juntos por años. El de la izquierda es de piel pálida. Tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Lleva un uniforme azul oscuro con una estrella blanca en el pecho. Hay un escudo en su brazo: rojo, blanco y azul, translúcido, brillando con energía. Cha'rtoq ve lo que Sssssth quiso decir sobre el nivel de tecnología. Los neutralizadores no funcionan en esto. Aún así, van a necesitar sus armas para la lucha, por lo que no importa que todavía las tengan, supone.

El otro hombre lleva un exoesqueleto de combate, en metal rojo y dorado. Está salpicado de nodos de energía, manchas brillantes de color azul. Hay un gran nodo en su pecho, y dos grandes nodos en sus palmas, que él ha levantado como si sus manos fueran armas. La placa frontal del traje es empujada hacia arriba. También tiene la piel pálida, pelo oscuro en la cabeza y la cara, y ojos azules.

Cha'rtoq piensa que se ven vagamente familiares.

Ella mira la hoja de identificación. _Steven Rogers. Anthony Stark. Vengadores, Tierra-616._

Ella casi ronronea en puro placer. Ella conoce esos nombres. Ella ha visto su episodio, bueno, el que tiene las otras versiones de ellos, ese que se transmitió en _Amor a través del Multiverso_ , tres veces. Fue tan romántico. ¡Y ahora aquí están! ¡Apenas puede creerlo! Bueno, no son exactamente las mismas personas, porque las del programa romántico eran de la Tierra-1610, ella lo sabe, pero es casi, casi la misma cosa, ¿no es así? Sus amigos van a estar tan celosos cuando sepan que ella los conoció.

Se ven un poco diferentes con su ropa puesta, por supuesto. Y son prendas diferentes. No es de extrañar que no los reconociera. Los humanos ni siquiera tienen pieles de colores muy diferentes ni nada.

—¡Bienvenidos a los _Gladiadores Multiversales de Mojo_! —Ella empieza—. ¿Puedo decir que es un honor tenerlos aquí? Han sido seleccionados para participar en nuestro torneo de parejas de eliminación única, todas las peleas a muerte...

—¿Qué de nuevo? —Stark pone los ojos en blanco y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Rogers frunce el ceño.

—¿Ustedes nunca hacen que alguien haga _algo_ excepto pelear?

—¡Oye! —Ella dice, a la defensiva—. ¡Mojo Networks tiene una extensa y variada selección de programas! ¡El episodio de _Amor a través del Multiverso_ , en el que ustedes dos finalmente consumaron su relación romántica, fue el programa con la calificación más alta de toda la temporada en toda la red! —Ella los mira indignada—. Fue muy erótico y _profundamente conmovedor_.

Hay un silencio muerto dentro de la cúpula.

Los ojos de Stark se han ensanchado y su cara esta muy, muy pálida. La cara de Rogers se arruga y baja el escudo de energía. Ella no está muy familiarizada con las emociones humanas.

Rogers habla primero. Él es ruidoso, incrédulo.

—¿Nuestro _qué_?

—¿Uh, Steve? —Stark pregunta. Su voz suena temblorosa—. ¿Es esta... es esta una de esas cosas que me sucedieron que no recuerdo?

—¡Oh, no eran exactamente _ustedes_! —Cha'rtoq dice, apresuradamente, mientras se pregunta por qué no lo sabrían—. Fueron ustedes dos, pero de otra versión de su planeta en el multiverso.

—Está bien —dice Stark, y él sacude la cabeza, como si hubiera algo malo en ello—. Está bien. No nosotros. —Sus ojos se ven un poco llorosos—. Puedo... puedo vivir con eso.

Rogers lo mira y luego se detiene cuando ve la cara de Stark. Se gira y mira fijamente.

—Tal vez quiero que hayamos sido nosotros —dice, y su voz es casi demasiado baja para escuchar.

Los ojos de Stark se ensanchan ahora, casi inciertos.

—Steve, yo... oh, Dios, este no es el lugar para esto —dice, y sus ojos se encuentran brevemente con los de Cha'rtoq antes de enfocarse en Rogers—. No puedes... ¿cómo puedes querer tener algo que ver conmigo después de lo que yo...?

—Tony —dice Rogers, en voz muy baja, y pasa dos dedos por la piel expuesta de la cara de Stark.

Stark sonríe débilmente.

Esto, en vivo, es _incluso mejor_ que el show.

—Está bien —dice Stark—. Ganaremos. Ganaremos su estúpido espectáculo, y luego hablamos de esto más tarde. ¿Sí?

—Bien —dice Rogers, y Stark sonríe de nuevo.

Cha'rtoq marca sus nombres en la lista.

—Vengadores, Tierra-616, confirmado. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

—Sí —dice Stark—. Ese show que dijiste donde estaban otras versiones de nosotros, Amor-

—¿Qué hay de eso?

Stark muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa. Ella piensa que para los humanos se supone que eso es encantador.

—¿Crees que podría conseguir una copia?

—¡Tony! —Rogers dice.

—¿Qué? —Stark dice, en un tono agraviado—. Como si no quisieras verlo tú también.

Ella ronronea.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Sssssth tiene un par de amigos que trabajan en _Amor a través del Multiverso_. Ella tiene conexiones. La semana, piensa Cha'rtoq, está empezando bien después de todo.

Tal vez Stark y Rogers de la Tierra-616 quieran filmar una secuela.


End file.
